


Metáforas

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: Ás vezes, você só precisa conversar com alguém.





	Metáforas

Sônia chegou e me abraçou forte, tão forte que quando me separei, não me distanciei. Acho que foi ali que invadi o espaço dela. Talvez ali eu tenha dado a entender que a proximidade física era um convite ou uma autorização. Nos conhecíamos a pouco tempo, e ela tinha me convidado para um café para podermos conversar, mas isso tinha sido antes das férias, achei que a conversa seria sobre minha pesquisa. No dia anterior, ela tinha me chamado para assistir uma aula na Filosofia e depois estender até a aula que ela daria sobre História da Arte. Aceitei animada, com exclamações e emojis.

Nesse segundo em que os limites físicos entre nós se misturavam, ela me perguntou se eu tinha ido ao HU. Respondi encabulada que não. Quando ela tinha me perguntado se eu estava com horário livre na segunda, antes de me convidar para as aulas, eu disse que precisava ir ao Hospital Universitário, tentar marcar consulta. O “tentar” não lhe escapou. Comentei então rapidamente sobre minha ansiedade. Ela se ofereceu para me acompanhar, caso eu não conseguisse. Bom, ela então reiterou a ajuda, disse que podíamos ir hoje - já que minutos antes eu verifiquei que a aula teria início só depois do carnaval - mas antes, ela tinha que comprar uns livros. 

Na livraria, Sônia me abraçou, mexeu no meu cabelo, tocou em minha nuca, no meu antebraço. Mas só quando ela me deu um selinho que eu soube que eu tinha passado os sinais errados. Ou não tinha deixado claro que meu interesse não era esse tipo de interesse. Por algumas razões, eu sempre passava a imagem de mascote do grupo, e não foi diferente no nosso grupo de estudos. Por isso não achei estranho os carinhos, eram como os de um humano afagando um animal. E Sônia era carinhosa com todos os outros. Ela insistia que eu escolhesse um livro para mim, algo que ajudasse na minha pesquisa, mas nada se encaixava, nada era suficientemente interessante, e mesmo que fosse, eu não ia dizer. Ela pareceu perceber.

Da livraria fomos até o HU. Ela tinha que confirmar uma consulta e eu precisava fazer meu cadastro. No carro, ela perguntou meu mapa astral. Conforme eu ia citando o que eu me lembrava, Sônia ia fazendo caretas; era muita água num mapa. Ela sentia um pouco de pena, mas não realmente, acho. Disse que sua terceira esposa era pisciana também e que compreendia as idiossincrasias de quem é regido por este signo. Pensei no meu tipo de personalidade MBTI, naquela ilustração que representa o meu tipo - uma garota dançando com as borboletas no meio da floresta - mas fiquei calada, já era vergonhoso demais. 

Fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer no hospital com uma rapidez excepcional. Na saída, Sônia me abraçou e perguntou como eu estava. Um pouco mais tranquila, mas não aliviada. Coloquei minha mão na boca do estômago, onde geralmente a ansiedade se manifesta fisicamente. Eu não tremia. Mas eu não estava aliviada. 

Sônia precisava passar no banco antes de irmos para a faculdade onde leciona. Disse a ela que ficaria fora da agência e ela perguntou se eu era contra o capitalismo selvagem que o os bancos representam. Eu apenas sorri meio triste. Ela percebeu e disse que estava tudo bem se eu não quisesse falar sobre aquilo. Eu na verdade não sei o motivo que me faz ter ansiedade com bancos a ponto de não entrar nas agências. Ela entrou, dizendo que estava apenas curiosa. Quando saiu, perguntou como eu fazia com a bolsa da IC. Disse que eu tinha perdido, mas não consegui explicar, minha linguagem corporal gritava que eu não estava bem e eu não encontrava palavras para responder com os clichês de sempre. Sônia me perguntou se eu estava bem. Andamos até o carro, sentamos e eu ainda estava tentando encontrar as palavras para dizer o que se passava dentro de mim. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado ao mesmo tempo que parecia que tinha se passado vários minutos de silêncio entre nós, ela me olhando e eu olhando para frente. 

Sônia então me abraçou. Eu disse que eu não queria que ela me beijasse, que tinha mandados os sinais errados, que eu não era muito boa nisso. Ela disse que também não era muito boa com sinais. E perguntou se era só isso. Não. Aquilo era só o que tinha relação com Sônia, o que tinha acontecido horas antes, o que estava na superfície. Tinham coisas dentro de mim de meses atrás. Tinham coisas relacionadas à faculdade, à minha auto-estima intelectual, à minha ansiedade, ao meu isolamento, ao desgaste emocional ligados à uma pessoa querida e quem sabe até sequelas de um relacionamento de anos atrás. Simplesmente dizer que estava mal era insuficiente. Como eu poderia explicar tudo isso?

— Sentimentos não se explicam, se descrevem. 

Sônia viu que eu ia chorar e disse algo que podia me ajudar, ligadas à faculdade e a auto-estima intelectual. Que eu só estava enxergando o resultado dos meus colegas e não o processo. Ela contou sobre seu próprio processo: doloroso. Estava escrevendo a tese de doutorado, precisava escrever um artigo para um livro que teve pelo menos 5 versões, tinha se separado da segunda esposa, o pai tinha falecido e não conseguia estabelecer uma conversa com nenhuma das mulheres com quem tinha saído. Aquilo era triste. No entanto, ela continuava no automático e tentava aproveitar os pequenos momentos de euforia, como os momentos da livraria, pensei. E que eu precisava respeitar esse meu tempo. Que somos complicados demais para estarmos apenas bem. Mas que o capitalismos quer que estejamos sempre bem, para podermos comprar, como ela fez na livraria.

Quando percebi que estávamos em movimento, perguntei se estava tudo bem ela falar sobre aquilo enquanto dirigia. Ela disse que sim, e pediu desculpas pelas eventuais reclamações sobre o trânsito. Me contou que já tinha sofrido vários acidentes e que o sogro do segundo casamento dizia que era seu Virgem em Saturno que fazia com que as pessoas invadissem seu espaço. Pensando agora, eu não perguntei seu signo.

Chegamos um pouco atrasadas, ela deu a aula, eu me desliguei dos meus sentimentos e por uma hora eu só pensava em civilizações antigas e suas relações com a arte. Depois da aula fomos comer numa lanchonete ali perto. Conversamos sobre assuntos mais leves, ou nem tanto. Contei sobre os motivos de eu ter entrado da graduação tardiamente, sobre meu pai; mas também falei sobre um filme que gosto muito e que ninguém tinha visto, meio que me desculpando por isso antes mesmo dela achar que eu era uma hipster anti-mainstream. Ela me contou sobre sua família conservadora e ficou genuinamente interessada no filme, que por um acaso ninguém que eu conhecia tinha visto, e que eu não deveria me sentir mal com isso. Ela me levou até o metrô e no carro me abraçou forte. Disse que tinha gostado muito de ter passado o dia comigo e perguntou como tinha sido para mim. Pergunta difícil. Ela disse que palavras não dão conta e que só metáforas podem descrever aquilo que eu sinto. 

Foi um vulcão em erupção, reações químicas, o degelo numa gruta cheia de estalactites, uma tempestade marítima, um acidente automobilístico sem vítimas, rodar num gira-gira numa tarde de chuva, sentir frio e ser coberto por um pessoa que tirou o próprio casaco, um longo abraço entre duas subjetividades espinhosas...


End file.
